Oneshots
by Rachel Monroe
Summary: Just a bunch of Oneshots I'm putting together. All Amuto, some other pairings may be added in certain chapters. Unless rating is specified, its going to be T.
1. Seeing You

**Seeing You**

**I don't own Shugo Chara, If I did, Ikuto and Amu would be having little cat babies by now :3**

I sat in my room, on my bed, and sighed.

What am I going to do, I have to choose between my prince, Tadase (**A/N: barf, gay**) and the perverted Cat, Ikuto.

I sat, thinking, for who knows how long, and must have fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found a note taped to my balcony window.

I went and grabbed it, and opened it.

_Dear Amu,_

_To see you makes my day,_

_Keeps me believing,_

_And pushing through._

_To see you keeps me wanting to make myself better,_

_Wanting to feel free of everything,_

_A wanting I can't over come._

_If I don't see you, I feel sad, alone, incomplete, and in pain._

_When I see your face;_

_When I hear your voice;_

_When I smell your scent;_

_When I touch your hand;_

_You ease the pain caused in my heart._

_I want to see you,_

_See you smile at me and call my name._

_See you comfort me when I'm sad,_

_See you be you._

_I just want to see you._

_Hope you liked it Amu._

_Love, _

_Your Sexy Kitty, Ikuto _(**A/N: OH YAH HE SEXY ALRIGHT**)

I felt something run down my face, When did I start crying?

That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever wrote for me, and it came from Ikuto.

I look up, and as though I had called, there he stood, smirking at me from my balcony.

I stood up and went over, went to see him.

He watched me with those piercing azure eyes of his.

I hugged him tightly, and he hugged back.

I looked up and he smiled, yes, actually smiled.

"Te amo" he murmured.

"What does that mean?" I asked, smiling back.

I leaned down to my ear, I waited for his answer.

"I love you" he murmured huskily and licked the inside of my ear.

I shivered, but couldn't speak, I was shocked.

After a few minuted he looked back at me, with awaiting eyes.

"I love you too, Ikuto" I murmured, tears in my eyes.

He looked shocked for a moment, then he composed his face.

"Good" he whispered as he pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back.

**I loved that, and I hope you all did too. That was Spanish he said at the end, I was trying to make it longer and I decided that would make him more mysterious.**

**So R&R, I will be writing more Oneshots, all Amuto, of course, so stay tune.**


	2. The Wedding Text

**The Wedding Text**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters**

Well, Its my day.

The day I wear the big, white, puffy dress. The day I have all eyes on me. The day I walk down the isle. The day I don't want.

I am getting married, but to the wrong man. I'm marrying Tadase, but hes not the one I love.

I love Ikuto.

A knock at the door pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Amu-chan, its time to go" I hear Rima say from the door.

"okay" I say back.

Though I don't want this, I have to. I don't know why I said yes. Maybe its because I gave up.

Ikuto left a long time ago, and I finally gave up on him, though I still love him.

I tried to put on a smile, though its fake.

I went out. As I saw all my friends go in before me, I had me last thoughts. There all happy with their husbands. Utau is happy with Kukai. Rima is happy with Nagehiko. Yaya is happy with Kairi. but I'm still not happy.

I hold my cell phone, waiting for the text, telling me to come in, my father isn't here and I have to go in at just the right time to match the doors.

I wait, then it vibrates.

I look at, expecting it to be from my mother. But its not.

I look at it and it reads:

_If you don't want this, don't do it. Meet me outside._

_-Your Big Kitty_

I knew who that was from, it was Ikuto!!

Just as I was about to turn, I heard the music, and my mom texted me:

_Time to go_

I sighed and thought, _I have to make a decision now_.

I went to the doors and proceeded down the isle.

I knew I was making a mistake, but I couldn't do this to Tadase.

As I made it to the end and waited, I started to make sense of things.

Ikuto wants to meet me, I have to choose between him and Tadase again.

I know my answer now, unlike then.

"Do you, Tadase Hotori, take Amu to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do" Tadase said proudly. (A/N: In his girly voice)

"and do you, Amu Hinamori, take Tadase to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked me.

I couldn't speak.

Tadase looked at me, pushing me to answer. I couldn't.

This moment decided everything.

And I had decided.

"I do-" I started, Tadase looked pleased "-not."

Tadase and everyone else looked at me shocked.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I don't love Tadase, I love someone else, and that person is Ikuto Tsukiyomi" I said and ran out of the place.

I looked around in the front, looking for him.

There he stood, under a tree, as beautiful as ever.

His blue hair and blue eyes to match, glistened in the rays of the sun.

I walked up.

"so, you made a choice finally, huh?" he said, turning to look at me.

I ran up and hugged him tight. He hugged back.

"I love you, Ikuto" I said, pulling his lips to mine.

"I love you too" he said then deepened the kiss.

**There, I'm done, yay!!!**

**Take that Tadagay!!!**

**yay so R&R (that means read and review)**


	3. Fall

**Fall**

* * *

**I'm gonna try to update more so just keep reading**

Well, I guess I knew that day would have to come some time.

I was going out with Tadase, the buy I thought was right for me.

But apparently not.

I was just one of his girls, I never knew that he would be a playboy.

I was just one of his _six_ girlfriends at the time, and even a boyfriend.

I knew he was gay. But I still loved him somehow.

Now I was sad. I had caught him with a another girl.

_**Flashback**_

_I was wandering around the park, bored._

_I saw two people over on a bench. Making-out._

_My god, get a room._

_Then I noticed, thats Tadase!!_

_But whose the girl?_

_Oh its Saaya._

_I walked up and stood there, waiting to be seen._

"_do you mind? Where kinda busy" Saaya said in that snooty voice of hers._

_Tadase looked up, then his eyes widened. He composed himself._

"_this will only take a moment" he told Saaya and she just smiled, then glared at me._

"_Amu" he said calmly._

"_why Tadase? Why?" I asked, on the brink of tears._

"_I'm breaking up with you, you started to bore me so I found another girl" he said, glancing at Saaya from the side._

"_but I loved you" I said, a single tear rolling down my face._

"_didn't you hear him? GET LOST!!" Saaya said, glaring at me again._

_The I realized it. Every time he would talk to other girls, those were his girlfriends, and he probably had more than just me and Saaya._

"_Saaya, hes got more than one girlfriend so watch out" I said._

"_whatever, Tadase-kun would never cheat on me, isn't that right?" She asked Tadase. He only nodded._

"_so, get lost!!" Saaya repeated._

_I was mad._

"_FUCK YOU BOTH" I yelled than walked away._

_**End Flashback**_

So now I'm sitting in my room. All alone.

I grabbed my Ipod and started to play and sing along with the song Fall by Ina.

_I gave you all you desired  
All that you needed  
Boy, I provided  
I let you into my head  
Into my bed  
And that's a privilege  
I had your back at the answers  
You took the dollars  
I took the chances  
Defended, battled and fought  
Cuz I really thought you loved me  
I don't know where to start or where to stop  
No, but I know I am done  
I've had enough_

So fall out of my hands  
Out of my heart  
And when you hit the ground  
You'll be sorry that I'm not around  
I will watch you  
And you fall out of your mind  
Out of your fantasy  
When you hit the wall  
Think of me  
I'll be on the top just watching you fall

You said that you were the strong one  
I was the girl  
And I was the young one  
I kept your feet on the ground  
My head in the rounds I had you  
You told me you were so grateful  
I was with you  
And I was so faithful  
Stood by in all that you said  
And all that you did  
I loved you  
I don't know how to act or what to say  
But I know I am good  
I'll be okay

And you fall out of my hands  
Out of my heart  
And when you hit the ground  
You'll be sorry that I'm not around  
I will watch you  
And you fall out of your mind  
Out of your fantasy  
When you hit the wall  
Think of me  
I'll be on the top just watching you fall  
I'll be on the top just watching you fall

So fall out of my hands  
Out of my heart  
And when you hit the ground  
You'll be sorry that I'm not around  
I will watch you  
And you fall out of your mind  
Out of your fantasy  
When you hit the wall  
Think of me  
I'll be on the top just watching you fall  
I'll be on the top just watching you fall 

I stopped and sat there, tears rolling down my face non-stop.

I tried to stop, I wiped my face, but they kept coming.

Then I heard a knock at my balcony window.

I looked up and guess who with was?

Ikuto.

I wanted to talk to someone right now, but if it must, let it be him.

I went over, unlocked and opened the door.

He stood over me, a curious and slightly sad look on his face.

"what do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I heard you singing" he said.

"and what, your here to tease me of my bad singing?" I asked, venom in my voice.

"no, I loved it. Why are you crying?" He asked.

"no reason" I said and walked back to my bed.

"there has to be a reason" he said, suddenly beside me.

"well, if you must know, Tadase broke up with me because I was 'boring' him, and found another girl. He has been going out with a lot of girls at one" I explained, trying to bite back my tears.

"oh, now I get the song" he said. I simply nodded.

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment, then unexpectedly, two strong arms wrapped around me.

"wha-" I said struggling.

"It will be okay. So, he wasn't the right guy for you, big deal, I know theres someone out there right now who loves you for real" Ikuto murmured, still hugging me.

For some reason, I started hugging him back.

"you think so?" I asked.

"I _know _so" he said.

"how do you _know_" I asked, frowning.

"because, hes right next to you" He murmured, so low that I don't think I was suppose to hear.

"what?" I asked.

He sighed and let me go, turned me and put his hands on my shoulders, holding me tight.

"I love you Amu, don't you see that?" He said with a smile. Yes a smile.

"I-I love you t-too" I said back, blushing deeply.

He smiled and before I could protest, he pulled me in and kissed me.

I spent that whole night kissing Ikuto.

**A Month Later....**

I sat on a bench with Ikuto.

We had been going out a month and I had been very happy.

I heard a commotion up ahead and both of up looked up and watched the scene.

"We know you were going out with all of us, Tadase!!" one girl yelled.

"yeah, you were cheating on all of us" another girl yelled.

"and your gay" one girl said, appalled.

"your gonna pay for it too" the first girl said and they all began attacking him.

_I'll be on the top just watching you fall....yep thats right._

**Personally, I lobed this chapter, and that song.**

**Ikuto can be so sweet when he wants to be.**

**So R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Mother, Why?

**Mother, Why?**

**Umm yeah, when your done reading this, your probably going to hate me.**

**Uh Ikuto and Amu are not, in love in this one. Its more like a brother-sister relationship. But its still good, but sad. Theres a video, just go to youtube and search 'mother why' and you will find it.....it made me cry.**

**Well.....enjoy....but you probably won't**

Most of the other stories are about love, and how people and up happy.

My story, is far from that.

My name is Ikuto. But my mother calls me "you".

This is my side of the story.

"onii-chan, wake up! mother's coming up here with the stick" Amu, my sister, yells.

I open my eyes.

"get up you stupid fool" mother says, holding the bat in her hand.

"y-yes ma'am" I say.

I had always loved my mother….

But she'd always blamed me for my father's death…

So now I'm doing everything to gain her love back.

Even if it meant killing myself…

"and if I see one spot," my mother says, holding the bat again.

"you sleep with the dogs tonight, you understand" she says, pushing me to the ground.

"y-yes ma'am" I replied.

I got to the point where I would try so hard, I would starve for days….

Was I trying hard enough? Mother didn't think so.

What was I doing wrong?

"mother, may I have something to eat?" I asked one day.

"excuse me, why are you bothering me and your sister?" Mother said.

"oh...I'm sorry mother…" I said.

"get out of my face, trash" mother said to me.

"o...okay" I said back.

So I walked up to Amu's room.

Mother, what was I doing wrong?

Why don't you love me anymore?

Mother... I'm sorry.

"Ikuto onii-chan?" My sister said, coming into the room.

"yeah" I replied.

"oh, I brought you some food" she said with a smile.

"oh, thanks" I said.

"onii-chan...." she started "why don't you ever smile?"

I was quiet.

"why smile if your never happy?" I replied after a minute.

"...your not happy Ikuto?" she questioned me.

"should I be?" I asked back.

"Yeah, because I love you onii-chan" she said with a big smile.

For the first time in a long time, I actually smiled.

"heh, thanks"

But that night, I forgot to clean up one of the rooms…

Mother beat me until I couldn't stand up.

"I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THIS ROOM" she yelled at me.

"I'm sorry mother" I said, lying on the floor with bruises, Amu watching from the side.

"'I'm sorry' won't bring your father back! I'm sorry won't stop my life from being miserable" she yelled again.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" my mother asked.

I was quiet for a second then answered "I want you to love me again, mother"

Mother was quiet.

"what do you mean?" she inquired.

"I love you mother, I don't want you to hate me anymore" I said. She was quiet again, "I sorry mother" I finished and closed my eyes.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked, tears in her eyes. She ran to me "onii-chan! wake up!"

"what have I done.." Mother said quietly. "I'm sorry Ikuto, I love you" she said finally.

Mother...Do you love me now? Have I made up for everything I've done?

Mother...why couldn't you see that I loved you all along?

Mother, Why?

**Me: told you you would hate me....**

**Ikuto: you killed me....you better run**

**Me: why?**

**Ikuto: well one, Amu is about to kill you for, one, making her my sister, and two, killing me. Two, Utau is about to kill you, for one, replacing her with Amu, and two killing me. And Three, the readers are going to kill you for, again, one, making Amu be my sister, and two KILLING ME!!**

**Me: oh....**

**Amu:......you must die.....**

**Utau: I agree......**

**Readers: -gets knives and pitchforks and torches and such-**

**Me:oh....god -starts to run-**

**Amu, Utau, and Readers: GET HER!!! -chases-**

**Me: R&R PLEASE, if you want, BUT PLEASE!!! AHHHHH I'M GONNA DIE!!! -keeps running-**

**Ikuto: -sweatdrops then lays on the floor, pretending to be dead-**

**Everyone (except me and Ikuto): SEE WHAT YOU DO!!! -jabs at me with pitchforks-**


	5. What She Really Wants To Hear

**What She Really Wants To Hear**

**Ikuto: where's Tiger-chan at?**

**Yoru: uhh, I think shes still running nya**

**Ikuto: Who's still chasing her?**

**Yoru: ....Amu and Utau nya**

**Ikuto: I see**

**Me: Amu, If you stop chasing me I will make the chapter very romantic!! and Utau.....I really can't do anything about you, Ikuto help!!**

**Ikuto: -sigh- fine -grabs Utau and puts in closet-**

**Utau: what, Ikuto, let me out!!**

**Ikuto: uh, no**

**Amu: I'm tired anyway**

**Me: -can finally stop running- okay, this is more romantic than the lat....much more**

**Ikuto: yay -smirks**

**Amu: oh god -blushes-**

**Me: but in the beginning you might hate Ikuto**

**Ikuto: what!! why?**

**Me: you'll see, Yoru, you know what to do...**

**Ikuto, Amu, and Yoru: -sweatdrop- (nya)**

**Yoru: Tiger-chan does not own Shugo Chara, any of the characters, or the plot line of this story....its from youtube nya**

**Me: hehe nope....ENJOY!!!**

**Utau: let me out....**

Amu and Ikuto sat on a bench after the long day at the amusement park.

"Thanks, I had fun today" Amu said with a smile.

"No problem" Ikuto said back, monotone.

Amu was nervous, she had been planning to do this for some time but just now got around to it.

"can I ask you a few questions?" She finally asked ofter a few minutes of silence.

"sure..." Ikuto said back, unsure.

"and...please be honest" Amu finished, blushing for some reason.

Ikuto just stayed quiet.

"Have I ever crossed your mind?" Amu said finally.

"no" Ikuto said back indifferently.

Amu's courage to go on, faltered.

"do you like me?" she asked.

"no" he repeated.

"do you want me?" Amu asked, feeling tears starting to rise.

"no" He repeated again.

She was trying to not cry, no matter what.

"Would you cry if I left?" She asked.

"no" Ikuto said again, for the fourth time.

Amu was having a hard time keeping her courage and not crying.

"would you live for me?" she asked hopefully.

"no" he said once again.

Amu closed her eyes, not wanting to look at Ikuto.

"would you do anything for me?" she asked in a whisper.

"no" Ikuto answered again.

"choose me or your life" Amu said, opening her eyes with a hopeful smile.

"my life" he said, looking away.

Amu starts to cry immediately and runs away in shock and pain.

Ikuto runs after her and says:

"The reason why you never cross me mind is because, your always on it. The reason why I don't like you is because, I love you. The reason I don't want you is because, I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left, is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because, I would die for you. The reason I'm not willing to do anything for you is because, I would do everything for you. The reason I choose my life is because....you are my life" Ikuto says, looking into her amber eyes.

Amu smiled and pulled him in until their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Amu I love you" Ikuto said when they pulled away for air.

"I love you too, Ikuto" Amu replied and kissed him again.

* * *

**Me: I hope that made up for the last chapter....I'm still tired from running**

**Ikuto: I'm happy with it.**

**Amu: me too**

**Ikuto: so you do love me -smirk-**

**Amu: n-no, I-I just liked Tiger-chan's story, t-thats all.**

**Yoru: sure....R&R, people nya!!!**

**Me: awww you so cute Yoru!! -glomps Yoru-  
Yoru: hehe the ladies like me nya**


	6. Convincing

**Convincing**

**Okay, new chapter!!! oh and I have something to tell everyone (if you watch Ouran High school Host Club) at the end, so please read that!!!**

* * *

**Now, heres the chapter!!!**

Why, Why me?

How in the world did I get myself into this conversation?

First it starts out with me looking at a magazine, seeing a cute guy and pointing it out to Rima, now this:

"so who do you like more, Tadase or Ikuto?"

see, thats a hard question for me, its simple, but hard....

"what do you mean?" I ask back.

"you know, I mean you've been around both Tadase and Ikuto for a while, so you must know who you like more" Rima says, too excited for my comfort.

"well, I don't know" I said, blushing deeply, thinking if either of them knew I was having this conversation.

"how can you not? I mean have you seen Tadase?! He's gay, I'm telling you, he looks like a girl, talks like a girl, I wouldn't be surprised if he WAS a girl. But Ikuto on the other hand, you know, he's mysterious and, of course, he's hot and cute and all of the above!!" Rima said.

God, does she even know him? I don't think they've even met!

"well yes but-" I tried explaining.

"no buts!! you have to pick one, look deep down and think, who do you love?" Rima said, leaning in.

I _was_ thinking, I have always been thinking about this, but I never know who.

Tadase was unusually girly, and did look and talk and do everything like a girl. I even think I saw him with a guy the other night, making-out. Gross.

But Ikuto, yeah he's hot and cute and, as Rima put it, all of the above. But he's also a pervert, and teases me too much. He never seems serious about anything, but he does seem to care about me. I guess he the better of the two.

But I can't let Tadase off like this, or can I.

I know my answer.

"so..." Rima let on.

"Ikuto" I said almost inaudibly.

"huh, what did you say?" Rima said, obviously trying to me admit it.

"I love Ikuto" I said, just above a whisper.

"then you should tell him" Rima said, motioning to a tree across the garden.

I looked into it and Ikuto sat there, asleep.

Is he a stalker or something?

I panicked, "no I can do that, what if he doesn't like me back? Then I'll never be able to look at him the same way!!"

"you have to, if not you'll always feel incomplete" Rima pushed.

"no" I said

"yes" Rima said

"no"

"yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!!"

"NO"

"YES" I said accidentally. Grrr you Rima.

"see, you want to now go, I know you can do it" Rima said and turned me in the direction of the tree.

I gulped hard.

"fine, but if I get rejected, your the one who will be consoling me" I said acidly.

I began walking over. The walk I thought would never end.

What if I do get rejected? What if he's repulsed by me? What if he only thinks of me as a friend, nothing more? Maybe I should turn around...

It's too late, I'm there.

I stood at the base of the tree, Ikuto above me, sprawled out on a limb.

"Ikuto" I said.

He shifted a little.

I took in a large breath "IKUTO" I shouted.

His eyes snapped open and he lost his balance. I just stared as he came tumbling from the tree.

So much for the reflexes of a cat.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you okay Ikuto" I said, helping him up.

He looked up, straight into my eyes. I was caught in the sea of his eyes, the beautiful blue they were.

"A-Amu?" He said.

"hey" I said, breaking away from his gaze.

"uhh, yo, what did you need?" Ikuto said. I swear I think I saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Rima outsmarted me into coming to do this..." I said quietly.

"do what?" He asked, smirking.

I blushed, of course.

"damn you Rima" I whispered as he stood waiting.

"Ikuto, I-I-I-" I tried.

"come on, spit it out, it can;t be that bad" Ikuto said, slightly encouraging me.

"I love you..." I whispered.

"what?" He asked, bringing his hand to his ear, trying to hear better.

"I LOVE YOU!!" I shouted.

He looked surprised.

I waited for an answer. He stayed quiet.

"I told you this would happed, I knew it" I whispered to myself, not sure if he could hear.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I tried to run away.

But I was stopped.

I looked back and Ikuto was holding onto my arm.

"let go!" I said, struggling.

"why? I have something to say" Ikuto said, his face looking down.

I stopped at looked at him expectantly.

Suddenly he was closer, his face a mere inch from mine.

"I love you too, Amu" He said back as he closed the space and presses his lips to mine.

I was shocked for a moment, but then kissed back.

My right hand tangled in his hair, as my left arm hooked around his neck.

We stood kissing for a good portion of the day, all thoughts of Tadase washed from my brain.

Across the garden, sitting in a bench, was Rima.

She smiled and said simply "you can thank me later" then got up and left us.

* * *

Left us to our kissing and whatever else we wanted to do. (A/N: LOL, HAD TO!!)

**Yay, personally I loved it.**

**Please review.**

**Oh, and for that news of mine: If you watch or read Ouran High school Host club and you know Kaoru and Hikaru, the twins well, you see their birthday is June 9th,and thats my b-day too!!! I can't a coincidence. I mean Itachi has the same birthday as me and them!! weird...**

**READ AND REIVEW PLEASE!!!!**


	7. No One

**No One**

* * *

**A/N: okay, I realize I havn't updated for a while, sorry, I was busy with finals and getting everything set up for summer, and yesterday was the last day of school, I was under a lot of pressure and I couldn't think of anything. Even if I could, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate enough on it to actually write. Well, here it is, oh yeah, if you regognize the song, yes this is a songfic again. It was the only Idea I had. ENJOY!!!**

Amu walked onto the stage. Tonight she was wearing a spagetti-strap satin black dress that came to her thigh and knee-high midnight blue boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail, held by a, also midnight blue, ribbon, along with a few bangles on each arm and make-up. All also midnight-blue.

The only thing that wasn't either blue or black, was her necklace.

It had a simple silver chain, but at the end was a yin-yang sign. The only difference from a normal one, was this, on one side, was pink topaz, and on the other sapphire.

Beautiful? Of course.

"Time to welcome to the stage, Miss Amu Hinamori" The announcer said and Amu took the microphone.

"hello, I'm going to be singing No One by Alicia Keys. I dedicate this song to a certain man who changed my life. Ikuto, this is for you" she greeted and everyone cheered.

_**I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better**_

As Amu sang, all of the people in the crowd wondered, who could this wonderful man be that she is singing for?

_**You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Every thing's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is every thing's going to be alright**_

Amu knew all of the words of this were true. No one wanted them together, only a few encouraged her. Tadase hated Ikuto still, Nagehiko disapproved, Yaya thought he was bad, Kairi didn't like him any more than her, Kukai was okay with it, and Rima was the only one who cheered her on.

_**No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you**_

_**When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain**_

Amu Knew he would never leave, knew he loved her, but she wondered, in the very back of her conscience, where he was.

_**You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Every thing's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is every thing's going to be alright**_

_It will be alright, as long as you love me, and I feel the same_ Amu thought.

_**No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel**_

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one

All of the crowed was crying, partly because of the song, partly because of her voice, and a big part, was the love she put into the song for Ikuto.

_**No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you**_

As she was coming to the end, all the crowed joined in, mimicking her as they were suppose to.

_**oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

Amu finished with a smile, and the crowed went wild. She watched the crowed, seeing Kukai and Rima cheering for her, then, surprisingly, seeing Nagehiko cheering also.

Though there was one person she really wanted to see.

She searched the crowed once more and spotted someone leaving.

Someone with blue hair.

Amu ran off-stage and out the door that he left, running after him, trying to find him.

Finally, she saw him sitting on a bench.

She ran up and attacked him with a hug.

He was shocked for a second then hugged her back.

"so you were there" Amu said, tears falling, but not from sadness, from happiness.

"yep, I wouldn't miss it for the world. But, you dedicated it to me" Ikuto responded to her.

Amu just nodded, "its how I really feel."

"I see" Ikuto said then pressed his lips to hers.

She leaned in and deepened the kiss but finally pulled away after a few moments.

"I love you" Ikuto said.

"I love you too" Amu replied then leaned back in to kiss him.

Hehehe I liked it.

Please R&R PLEASE!!!


	8. Sorry

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but I have writers block.**

**Though, I have thought of a story, and I wanted to give you a description of it, and if you think its good, please tell me, and I will write it.**

**Yes its an Amuto, pure Amuto.**

**Heres like a preview/description of it:**

**Amu and Ikuto, not exactly friends, nor enemies. Its been three years since the fall of easter, yet they still have mixed feelings. Though when a mysterious girl suddenly begins to show them problems, such as stalking them, battling them at every chance, and just plain annoying them, what can they do to get away? What if all she's trying to do is make them see their feelings? Though, can she accomplish her mission?**

**There, thats the idea for my next story. If you like it, just tell me, if not, tell me. JUST SPEAK YOUR MINDS PEOPLE!!**

**okay, a little hyper, but please don't hate me for this not being an update.**

**Thank you,**

**Tiger-chan**


	9. Trust

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated for a long time.**

**I saw the recent chapter, and I was screaming t the end because I was going so fan-girl then. He said ge loved her, and kissed her cheek, so all I can say is, TAKE THAT TADAGAY!!!!**

**Okay sorry, but this story is to make up for the time away. What I'm putting is a personal experience, but it doesn't have my name of his name, just Ikuto and Amu. But while you read, remember that this happened to me. Enjoy.**

* * *

* * *

Trust

"I love you" I couldn't believe my ears. Was he really saying this? I can't believe it.

I had just met him a day ago, and he already loves me? I mean, yeah he took it kind of fast, but I didn't complain. I had already though I had deeper feeling for him, but I just couldn't admit it to myself.

Now I knew.

"I love you too" I whispered.

In the dark shadows of night, I could see a smile stretch across his face.

"so, will you try?" Ikuto asked me.

I had told him that I wanted to do it right, fall in love, then give it a try, but I had no idea he loved me.

If I would have known that, I wouldn't have said it!

"I'm sorry, but I just can't" I apologized.

"you aid you wanted to fall in love? And you told me you love me? So why not? Did you just not mean it?" So many questions in one sentence.

"I meant it, but not now, I can't right now" I was more sorry than he could understand, "I'm sorry."

He sighed, then rolled us both back over. He laid his head on my chest and stayed quest for a moment.

We weren't even suppose to be together, our families were connected by marriage. My mother married his grandmother's brother. We weren't actually related, but we still couldn't be together.

Suddenly, he turned over and sat up.

"Amu, you should go" he told me. I had a hurt look on my face.

"but this is our last night together, I don't want to" I whined.

"you have to, its late" He explained.

"but I may never see you again after tomorrow" I said, leaning over and hugging him.

"I know, but we can't do anything about it, but you need sleep"

I finally gave in and nodded.

"fine" we both stood up. He pulled me into a hug and held me for a moment. He was so much taller then me though.

He kissed me slowly then I turned to the door. I opened it slowly, making sure not to wake anyone, then slipped out. I watched him as the door closed, watching his slip away.

I walked quickly to my room and closed the door behind me. I made my way over to the bed and sat down.

Then I started crying. I don't want to leave him, if he really loves me, he wouldn't want me to go. I miss him already, and I',m going to for a while.

That night, I cried myself to sleep, wondering if I would ever see him again.

The next day, he left around two. I was still staying another day, so I finally had my favorite bed back. I got to sleep in it one night, then he came and took it, but it was fine.

That night when I was going to sleep I realized something. I don't trust him. I don't believe he really loves me. Was he just using me? I've been used too many times to count, all of them said I love you, and I loved them all, but they just used me for their own personal game....

Was he the same way? The way he touched me, it was like he was a professional. Like he had practiced with other girls. Was all he told me a lie? I just can't trust him anymore.

I had given him my number, yet I still hadn't heard anything from him. Maybe his phone was dead? I'll give him a few days.

After few days, I had come to this conclusion. He's avoiding me.

I texted him multiple times, he would text back hi, then every time after he said that he would say he had to go, I haven't talked to him for a while.

I just don't trust him. My friends told me to ask him.

"you'll never know if you don't ask" Rima told me one day.

"but I'm afraid to know his answer" I told her.

"you can't be afraid, you have to face your fear, face him" She sounded like a preacher. I had nodded after that.

I've had the chance to ask him, but I'm still afraid, and I refuse to ask him.

* * *

"I'm sorry I don't trust you" I murmured.

**Tiger-chan: please don't hate me. Like I said, that happened to me, and I really haven't had the guts to ask him yet, so when I do, I'm gonna make a second part, giving the answer. Whether they end up together or not, depends on.....uhh, I'm gonna call him, Neko, okay?**

**Ikuto: your making me sound like a bad guy**

**Tiger-chan: well it depends on what Neko does, you may not be a bad guy, but I really don't know**

**Amu: you make me sound like a clingy girlfriend**

**Tiger-chan: I am not clingy dammit, He said he loves me, and I just don't trust him, get over it**

**Amu: sorry**

**Tiger-chan: please R&R, and if one of you can convince me to ask him, then the next chapter will come out, but no ones been able to make me ask him yet**

**Ikuto: please, just help her, I don't like being the bad guy**

**Amu: and I don't like being clingy**

**Tiger-chan: -glare- shut up or I'll make one of you die.....**

**Ikuto & Amu: o.o**


	10. Update

**This is just an update, but please read it, because its all up to my fans if I should continue...**

**Okay, in my last chapter, I said that its up to when I ask Neko, for my to put up a second part. Well that was a lonnnng time ago. Since him I've had 2 boyfriends....and my recent one just broke up with me today. -.-**

**Okay, I'm just gonna say, I'm not gonna put up a second part to Trust, but I am in a writers block and have been for about 3 or 4 months now....**

**If anyone has any ideas or want to see something, please say so. I will be happy to take requests...all I require for requests is, it has to be a pairing I like. Amu and Ikuto, Rima and Nage, like that...I don't car if you want something with a higher rating, I'll just put a notice at the top if I take one of those...**

**Now for my personal update. In 2 days, and I get a laptop for Christmas (Me: Yayzilla x3) so I will be writing more, because it will be faster...but I'm gonna loose all of my document with my stories (Well I might be able to get them on flash drive and transfer them over, but thats a lot of work....Dx).**

**Oh and, I got a Tablet, which means I can use to to draw on the computer and I'm pretty good I guess, so if you want me to draw something, I can and I'll give you my DeviantArt name and there you go!**

**For now, I'm just blank, so I need help! Please take mercy on me...**

**Amu: Maybe...**

**Me: -.- don't push me...**

**Ikuto: Amu I would listen to her...**

**Amu: or what??**

**Me: -takes an axe- you really wanna know what??**

**Amu: okay okay, enough said -hides behind Ikuto-**

**Me: Oh yeah you know that works because I won't hurt my little kitty =D**

**Ikuto: hehehe she likes meh**

**Me: Yesh you sexy**

**Amu: -glares-**

**Me: -glares back with purple aura and slowly raising the axe-**

**Amu: -runs-**

**Me: Yeah I though so -laughs crazily-**

**Ikuto: -sweatdrops- Okay well, please help her (not like with mental I mean writing) and she will update whenever she can**

**Me: ahahaha yeah..**T


	11. Blood Stained

**Rachel: I'M BAAAAACK :3**

**Ikuto: Who are you?**

**Rachel: W-what are you talking about? o.o**

**Ikuto: I don't know a 'Rachel' and the author of this story hasn't updated in so long, I think she's dead. .**

**Rachel: -laughs nervously- Well, y'see, Tiger-chan, is me :3 My real name is Rachel. I decided that I was gonna go by that now xD**

**Ikuto: So…YOU'RE NOT DEAD? :O**

**Rachel: Nooooo :P**

**Amu: Who's the new girl? -cool n' spicy act-**

**Ikuto: Apparently this is the author that went missing.**

**Amu: I see…**

**Rachel: . ANYWAY. I'm sorry for being gone so long D: How about I explain everything in one big long rant?**

**Ikuto & Amu: Alright -plugs ears-**

**Rachel: So pretty much I've been focusing on school a lot…PSHHH WHO AM I KIDDING, I've just been being lazy xD But I decided to start reading Fanfics on here again, and they inspired me! I've gone through a lot in the few months I was gone, so I have a lot of shit to write about. I forget who it was I was dating the last time you guys heard from me, but I was dating this guy Kyle, and I broke up with him, and then got with this other guy, and then left him for an older guy (like age difference as in Ikuto and Amu age difference), then I left him for a guy who was PERFECT for me, but I fucked that up and then got with like 3 other guys, but they didn't work for me, so right now I'm single and just working the field I guess? Gah I'm taking after Ikuto . ANYWAY that was a lot of updates. But I'm gonna try to get back into my stories, post a new story from Bleach, and try reeeeally hard to keep a good schedule (but me being me, who knows xD).**

**Ikuto: So much information O.O**

**Amu: I know T^T**

**Rachel: Yeeah, soo Ikuto, do the honors?**

**Ikuto: Sure, whatever -smirk-**

**Ikuto: Rachel-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, that belongs to Peach Pit. She only owns the plots for these oneshots.**

**Rachel: Enjoy please, I'm gonna try some describing exercises.**

Tears rolled down my face and off onto my pants as I broke down to the floor. I made the worst mistake of my entire life, and now there's nothing left.

All because of _him_.

My blood stained hands were a constant reminder of what I had done. The body laid on the ground a few feet away, sobs were heard from behind me.

I couldn't feel anything. I smeared the blood from my hands off onto my pants, and struggled to stand.

I slowly rotated, turning to face the reason for my existence. The reason for my insanity. The reason that I no longer had any feeling in my heart.

Amu.

She cowered on the floor, shying away from me as she saw me look at her.

"I-I'm sorry…please…don't do anything rash…Ikuto…" She whispered, an almost silent plea.

Then it bubbled up, at first it was soft, then became a roaring laugh. It was maniacal. A toothy smile stretched across my face.

"You're _sorry_? **SORRY**? You think THAT will suffice for the bloodlust I'm feeling right now? My dear…dear…_Amu_" I let a soft chuckle follow it up.

She tried to scoot away from me as I took slow, deliberate steps towards her. She took a quick glance behind me. To the body of her _lover_. That word made my innards sizzle like they laid under the sun itself.

She watched me do it. Beat him into unconsciousness then into death. Oh no, that wasn't the extent. His face was bloody, he was screaming. I grabbed his arm and slowly bent the radius under my shoe until I heard the satisfying CRACK. He screamed, absolutely blood curdling, both times. He tried to get up and run, but a held him down.

In the room, that glorious room of all darkness. I saw a sledge hammer propped against the wall. A sadistic smile crept across my face as my idea formed. I reached for it, dragging it across the floor, a satisfying screech I heard as it scraped across the floor.

I took it in one hand, slowly wrapping all five fingers around it, taking my other hand and grasping it tightly.

I held him still with my foot as I swung the hammer above my head, then, with the force of the 7 pound head, brought it down on his femur. He screamed, oh the music to my ears. His body twitched and spasmed under my foot. I moved back, seeing as he couldn't run.

I brought the hammer above my head again and, with a murderous, sharp laugh, brought it down on the opposite femur.

He screamed again, his voice dying out a little sooner.

"_Oh, he's loosing his voice, what a shame_" I thought.

The blood was now leaving his face with the tears of pain. I smiled wickedly at this sight.

Then another idea formed in my head. I looked at the old freezer across the room. I walked to it, flinging it open.

Bingo, I found the results of my search.

I grabbed about 6 pieces of ice, in cubed form, and walked back to him.

I tried to open his mouth, but the stubbornly kept it closed. I took the heel of my shoe and stabbed it into his hand, his mouth shot open in pain and I grabbed his jaw, breaking it like a twig.

He screamed again, like a beautiful melody.

I took the ice, slightly melting, and stuffed it all into his mouth, then stood back and watched.

As it melted, he drown in the water. His jaw being broken and him laying in his back, he couldn't swallow. He twitched, the final state of drowning, then finally went still.

She saw it all. All of my murderous thoughts played out on him. That dreaded creature.

"How could you…you grew up with him..his could you do that to Tadase-kun?" She said, tears starting to drip down her face again.

I laughed even more. "How could **I**? You _dare _to ask me that? You're the one who _betrayed _me" I spat.

She sobbed, not even knowing how to answer. I walked over to her, my mind not even in control anymore. Sure, my conscience was telling me "_No, you love her, stop_" but my sadistic heart and mind were telling me _"Do it, show that bitch how much pain you feel, show her how she makes you feel."_

I really had to agree with my sadistic self.

As I neared her, I took a glance at myself in the broken mirror. In the lighting, my blue hair looked ominous and pure evil. I had blood splattered on my face, and I couldn't even see where my eyes had gone. Like they had just disappeared so I couldn't see the light.

I stooped down to her level, watching her cower in the corner. I stretched my hand forward, caressing her face with my fingers. She flinched to my touch.

My hand slid from her chin, to her cheek, then her lips. Those lips I used to kiss, and that used to kiss me back like she _loved _me. I cursed myself for ever falling for this **demon**.

My hand slid down from her lips to her neck, I took a firm grasp of it, lifting her off the ground. She let out a choked of scream as I lifted her. I slammed her into the wall, my face getting close to hers.

"Now you see what you've done to me. See what you _cause_, you _evil bitch_" I hissed, a inch from her face.

She started to loose her consciousness. Before she left me, I leaned a little farther, pressing my lips to hers for the last time.

I felt her pulse stop under my fingertips, her tiny, petite body going limp, the little hands that were pulling at my hands dropped slack my her sides.

I laid her down on the ground.

The wicked smile that was on my face finally slipped off as I realized what I did. But it was too late.

I looked back in the mirror.

I was Ikuto. A killer. A sadist. A murderous bastard who was won over by the lust of revenge.

I grabbed a piece of glass off the broken mirror.

"_If I did all this here, loosing my reason for existence, I might as well die here with them_" I thought.

My letter, for all this was left on my bed at home. They would all know of her evil pastimes.

I slid the sharp edge across my neck. I couldn't even feel at things. The blood almost immediately spewed onto my hands and I fell to the floor.

Everything faded, then completely faded out. In my last moment, I remembered my note.

_Dear Everyone who reads this,_

_By the time someone finds this, we'll all be dead. Amu, Tadase, and myself. She betrayed me, went off with him after I gave myself to her. She will pay, and so will he. She's not the angel you all think she is. My sadist side came out because of that witch. I how they rot in the hole their dumped in, because my duty is done here._

_Goodbye everyone,_

_The one who was never here, Ikuto._

I smirked, my signature smirk, the thing that always told people I was plotting, with the last of my strength.

My last thought slipped through my lips as I heard doors slam open:

"_I love you Amu_"

**Rachel: Well o.o Yeah, so, R&R?**

**Ikuto & Amu: ….-is scared-**


	12. Thriller

**Rachel: This is in dedication to Michael Jackson, no matter how much I thought he was weird, he was still the King of Pop. So this if for him. R.I.P. MJ.**

**Ikuto: Rachel-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of Michael's songs**

* * *

"Hey Amu, I have a favor to ask" I asked on our usual walk home.

Amu looked at me suspiciously "depends on what it is."

"Whats with that look" I said innocently.

"What is it?" Amu asked, he eyes narrowed.

"Well, the school is having a play, and I got caught skipping so the principal is making me be in it. I have to be the main character, but I refuse to work with any of the other girls, so, will you be the main girl character?" I asked, with a smirk.

Amu looked surprised for a second, then it changed to one of thought "I don't know, what do I have to do?"

"Just say lines, and act scared I think..." I said, trailing off.

"Well, I guess I could. Sure, what the hell, I'll do it" She agreed.

"Great" I said, trying to hold back a laugh. She had no idea what she was getting into.

**Play Day (lolz that rhymed)**

The play stated out with Amu and I supposedly watching a scary movie. Amu was scared, and flinched at every sound.

Finally she said "this is too scary."

"No its not, its funny" I said, laughing.

"I'm leaving" she said and started walking away from me. I followed behind.

We came to the deserted alley scene, and I started singing.

**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed**

I circled her as I sang, her walking and swinging her hips to the beat.

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

I continued to dance around her, I was seriously feeling like an idiot, and to add to it, she was laughing, though, she was suppose to be doing that.

**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time**

I grabbed her shoulders and held on, adding feeling to the words.

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life**

They was a noise, like kind of animal, it sounded like a drowning monkey on steroids, though I wasn't sure what it was. Amu looked like she was trying to not start laughing hysterically.

**They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see**

I was hugging her tight to me now. I liked it, and she was trying to hold back a blush, but it was a part of the show.

Now was the point where we were suppose to walk by a graveyard, which I don't see why anyone would at this hour, and a sort of announcer starts saying creepy stuff as people dressed as zombies come out of the ground.

Then suddenly, I changed into a zombie and started to act like a zombie, and dance along with them (**A/N: I really don't want to explain what he was doing, so if you want to see, just find the music video on youtube**), as Amu just panicked and looked scared.

Then I was singing (**A/N: Personally, its hard for me to imagine Ikuto singing this song**).

**That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!**

Amu started to run, onto the haunted house type scene. We just followed her, walking all stiff like, well, zombies. She runs into a room and locks herself in it. We bang on the door. We break through a wall, a door, you get the point.

Then Amu closes her eyes and open them, and I'm just standing there.

"Whats the problem" I ask, like nothing just happened. She stares at me wide-eyed.

"Come on, I'll take you home" I offer. I pull her off the couch and into my arms.

Then I pulled her to me, and pressed my lips to hers. '_I know its not part of the script, but I don't care_' I think to myself.

She's shocked for a second, then starts to kiss me back, the crowd going wild over to the side.

When I finally pull away, I put my lips right next to her ear.

"I love you" I whispered, so the microphones didn't pick it up.

"I love you too" she whispers back.

**Rachel: Okay, I know it was almost just like the music video, but not the same. Thats the point, I hope you liked it.**

**Rachel: Did you know that if you press that button below, a cookie will fall from the sky? Well, it will!**


	13. Really Important Update

Well, hello there my (assumedly) **very **faithful readers. I saw assumedly because if you still follow my older stories and you've waited this long, you **must **be pretty faithful.

Well, I can't really even say "Your wait is over!" because it's not exactly.

You see, if you never noticed, I took an unimaginably long break from my previous stories. Why? Because over time, I kept looking back, telling myself "You need to update, Rachel" but then I'd see how..fucking terrible my writing skill was before, get depressed and discouraged over it, and then go back to Mibba to write my actually decent band fanfics.

But after getting so many reviews off of my older stories, still coming, I realized that I can't just let them go. I have to do something about it.

SO. I have decided what I'll do. And that won't be deleting them or anything of that nature.

I'm going to go through, story by story, and fully rewrite every chapter I've written for every story. I may even change the names and plots slightly. I have to make myself feel better about them, mostly.

So, in order, these are the stories I will rewrite:

Lost Memory

She's Back

Some of the chapters out of Oneshots. Not all of them, I like some of them.

Unfortunately, Interesting Individuals and All These Things are going to be deleted. They're the way less popular of my older stories, and I don't even consider them worthy of saving. If someone decides to go and read them now and then are like "OH MY GOD I LOVE THE PLOT AND PLEASE JUST DON'T GET RID OF THEM REWRITE THEM OR SOMETHING" I'll consider it. But I doubt it.

And then after I get done rewriting them, I'm going to update the chapter on my newer-ish stories.

During all of that, I may update my newest story that I actually really want to stay on.

But anyway, you know my schedule. I'm going to rewrite every chapter and post them all at once. As I rewrite them, I'll keep the chapters up. Once I have them all rewritten, all the chapters will be deleted and I'll post all the chapters at once.

It would help if you'd give me reviews to this telling me if you really do want me to do this.

And I'm really sorry for being MIA for so long. I'll try and make things right.

Love,

Rachel


End file.
